The Perfect Disguise or CrossDressing
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Keroro, Giroro, and Zeroro are Tadpoles. Keroro was the first to cross-dress. He used force to have Giroro wear a glowing pink dress and then a week later persuaded a skeptical Zeroro to wear a glowing blue dress.


**I do not own . This chapter is in Giroro's Point Of View. Time frame is when Giroro & Keroro are Tadpoles. **

**The Perfect Disguise or Cross-Dressing**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

"Keroro, What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Heh, How do I look?" He asked me in a high pitch voice. I stared at him and then sighed deeply.

"….I'm sure your dad will be upset if he saw you in that."

"Well my daddy is not here. Besides I'm at your house and your daddy is away…"

"My big brother is still here."

"….Anyway, This is the perfect disguise." Keroro said proudly, he grabbed me, and in his hand was a dress. No way am I going to ever cross-dress! It might not have been the best idea to yell…For my big brother might see…something horrible.

"Giroro, What-" My brother started to say, but he stopped and just shook his head. I'm so embarrassed.

"Hello, Giroro's big brother….I'm Kerara and this is Girara." Keroro commented happily and his voice was very high pitch. How can his voice even go that high?

"The disguise is no good. You need a ribbon to tie back the long hair on your wig. Also the wig is messy and your outfit should be less showy, Keroro." My brother said to Keroro and then he turned to me. "I thought you would be better at disguising yourself after all you are my brother, Giroro. I'm disappointed in you, but maybe next time you will prove me wrong."

My brother walked out and closed the door. Keroro was sulking, his arms crossed, and I felt like crying. However I refuse to cry and besides my brother might hear me crying…

"Whatever, This outfit is not that flashy." Keroro muttered and he started brushing the blond wig.

"Yes it is flashy, Keroro! That short skirt and sleeveless shirt is literally glowing…along with sparkling."

"Well, I found it in the basement….and I didn't feel like cleaning it." Keroro commented causally, he attempted to braid, and hummed cheerfully.

"What?" I asked slowly and looked down at the glowing pink dress that Keroro had forced onto me. I shudder to think how long it has been since this dress has been cleaned. It is better not to think about it. "You didn't clean them! Clothing like weapons should be cleaned, Keroro. Have you learned nothing?"

"I did a better job than you." Keroro said to me. I took off the glowing pink dress and tossed it at him. He willingly slipped on it as if that dress was a banana.

"Funny, right?" He asked me. His skirt was flipped up, the wig half-way off, and the sleeveless shirt slumping a little further down…

"No. It's just sad, Keroro." I stated firmly. He sniffed, looked up, and I frowned at him.

"Not going to work on me." I informed him.

"You are just jealous of my skills." Keroro said as he stood up and brushed his glowing skirt.

"Anyway, I don't need your brothers approval on this completely non-flashy outfit. Not like I'm going to try and find another outfit in my basement."

"Keroro…You should take off the skirt before leav-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"I'll be back in a flash!" However he didn't come back to my house and after a week of him not showing up. I decided to go to his house.

"My daddy told me that it is a bad idea for me to cross-dress, but it would be alright for you to cross-dress since you are not girly…" Keroro told me and after a moment he sobbed. "Worst of all he took away my toys and games. I'll get them back in thirty days! It's already been seven days and I feel as if I'm going to die!"

"Oh…"

"I'm allowed to go outside now." Keroro said in a low voice and he looked at me. "Giroro, Will you let me play with your toys at your house?"

"No…Last time you broke a couple of my toys."

"Oh, well..I'll go to Zeroro's house and I'm sure he'll let me play with his toys. You can come with me, Giroro." Keroro commented cheerfully, I sighed to myself, and decided that I might as go with him.

* * *

** Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
